Stiles Has a Tumblr
by Fris
Summary: Stiles Stillinski runs into a whole world of trouble after he joins Tumblr. After meeting two strange boys, Stiles finds out about a demon that has came to Beacon Hills.


Stiles was always a strange boy. Coping with one parent was hard for him, and he found comfort in not only Heather and Scott, but also in Tumblr. At age 15 he found a Tumblr, at first posting pictures of the charming Lydia Martin. At 17 he found a few friends on Tumblr who had a lot of theroies of werewolves. Stiles told them everything he knew about werewolves without saying that they were real.

On a Tuesday, Stiles was walking to school with Scott.

Scott went to go talk to Isaac, for a few seconds, leaving Stiles alone in the courtyard of Beacon Hills. A man came up to Stiles.

"Werewolvesandalphaswithderek," the figure whispered. He pranced away quickly before Stiles could make out who it was. Stiles panicked quickly. Werewolves-and-alphas-with-derek was his URL on . If anyone knew about his Tumblr, espiecally Scott and Derek who wouldn't approve of Stiles putting information about them on the web, they would kill him. Stiles checked his phone to see that he had gotten a text message from an anonymous number. He looked at the text that said: meet me at beacon hills high school tonight at 4am.

That night, Stiles ditched his plans to hang out with Scott and went to the school. He saw Jackson in the dark.

"Jackson, I thought you moved to London. What are you doing here?" Stiles asked. Jackson's eyes became dark black. Stiles jumped back.

"That's not something a werewolf does," Stiles said. A gunshot was heard, and two men came running at Jackson. They splashed salt and holy water in his face, making him scream.

Jackson ran off into the woods.

"What was that?" Stiles yelled.

"A demon!" Dean said.

"Again! We need another plan. Twenty vics in the state of California alone have been seen going to schools at 4am and dying," Sam said.

"Yeah, but why are they going to school at 4am, Sam. That's not normal," Dean answered.

"Well, maybe it's werewolves," Stiles said.

"What?" Dean said, "What do you know about werewolves."

"Dean that isn't important. This is Dean, and I'm Sam. Can you tell us why you were at the school?" said Sam.

"Look, it's probably nothing. It's just. My friends. They're werewolves. Jackson is one of them too, well not really. But he moved to London," Stiles answered.

"Who's Jackson?" Dean asked.

"The guy who just attacked."

Sam sighed.

"Werewolves?" Dean said, again.

"Just like Madison."

Dean pulled Sam aside.

"I think we're working on more than one case. We've got a whole town of werewolves. I don't know if we can do this alone, Sammy," Dean told him.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty okay with the fact. It was like everyone here knew there is werewolves," Sam answered.

"You think that's the case?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe, they aren't bad."

"Sammy are you trying to tell me that in a town full of bad creatures not one of them are bad?" Dean said getting angry.

"I'm just saying Dean," said Sam.

Dean sighed. He turned to Stiles.

"Umm…."

"It's Stiles. Stiles Stillinksi," he said.

"What do you mean, you're friends are werewolves?" he asked.

"Well…there's a few of them. It's kind of complicated. But the thing Jackson turned into. Y-you said it was a demon?" Stiles asked.

"Yes we did. We can perform exorcism, but you have to tell us what he is," said Sam.

"I can't. It's a little personal," Stiles said, "If I did you'd have to kill him."

"You said he was a werewolf," said Sam.

"It's complicated," Stiles demanded.

"Wh-why were you here," Dean asked.

"Uhhm. I have a Tumblr, and today someone whispered my URL. Usually if you were on Tumblr and someone in the outside world knew you had one and knew your URL that's not exactly something you'd be proud of," Stiles said.

"So what'd they say after that?" Sam asked.

"Well I got a text. I assumed it was from them. They told me to come here at four am," he said.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Stillinski. We'll speak to you later on if we have more questions," said Sam.

They started walking away.

"You never told me who you guys were. What do you do? Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"We're hunters," Sam said.

They went back to the Beacon Hills Hotel room and started piecing more information together.

"So we have the first case. A demon finds an insecure person with a Tumblr, and threatens to reveal it to everyone. So they have them go out to a school and slit their throat," Dean says.

"What are going to do then? There could be demons all over doing this how are we supossed to stop it?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe it's just one demon. It's only happening in California," said Dean.

"Still. We don't know who it is, or where it is," said Sam.

"Ah, we do know where. We saw it tonight. Maybe," Dean stopped in midsentence. He got onto Sam's laptop.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sam said. He tried to snatch the laptop out of Dean's grip.

"I'm gonna get a Tumblr," Dean said.

"No! No! I'm not gonna let you go to some shady sight and look at bustyasianbeauties," Sam demanded.

"I'm not gonna. We have work to do," Dean said. He typed in a couple of words until he entered the Tumblr sight.

"Oh—Oh no," he said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"That alternate universe we were in. Someone has made a Supernatural television show in this universe," Dean said.

"Ah, this time they've just finished up with Season 8," Sam said.

"Yes, what things could they possibly be fucking up now," Dean said.

"Focus," Sam demanded.

"Okay, okay. The demon that is doing this is in town so we don't have to summon it."

"Maybe it'll go after you after it goes after Stiles," said Sam.

"We can't risk losing a human being, Sammy," Dean said.

"Maybe it's given up on Stiles," said Sam.

"We can't just assume that. Maybe, you should go to Stiles house and protect him for the night," said Dean.

"But we don't know where he lives," Sam said, problematically.

"We do. A foxy redheaded girl gave his address to me," Dean said. He handed Stiles address on a sticky note.

"Okay, I'll go there. You can find the vics Tumblr, see what they all have in common," Sam said to Dean.

Sam left Dean and drove the Impala to Stiles house. He knocked on the door to see Stiles answer it.

"Hello? Sam?" said Stiles.

"Um hi. I was in the neighborhood, I just wanted to make sure the demon didn't return," said Sam.

"It's okay, it didn't," Stiles replied. Sam threw a swig of Holy Water at Stiles.

"Errrm.."

"Sorry, just checking..Can I—come in?" Stiles asked.

"Of course," Stiles said, "My dad's gonna be out for a while. He's a cop so I'm sure he can handle things when he returns." Sam sat down on Stiles couch.

Meanwhile, Dean researched the Tumblrs of the ten victims who were killed by the demon.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said. He picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"All the vics. Guess what they have incommon."

"What?"

"They're all massive werewolf nerds. All of them have met werewolves at one point. But they kept it a secret," said Dean.

"Why do you think the demon went after them?"

"Well, they were sharing some dark secrets with each other. It looks like most people on Tumblr ignored them cause they thought they were all looney. But some of these people really have shared some things. Maybe the demon didn't want these things out in the real world," said Dean.

"So, what, this demon is trying to keep the werewolves a secret? Do we know why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam."

"Well you need to find out soon. Stiles, here is getting impatient."

"Have you put him in a salt circle yet?" Dean asked.

"Of course," said Sam.

"So looks like you're gonna have to wait til the demon comes. I'll be there in a second," Dean said. He hung up on Sam, and took his coat. When Dean opened the door he saw a young seventeen year old boy in the doorway. Scott was in his werewolf form growling at Dean.

"Whoa, man, calm down," Dean said. Dean put his gun on the floor and slid it to Scott.

"You attacked Stiles," Scott growled.

"You—you have the wrong guy," said Dean. Scott's face went to normal.

"I do?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I'm going after the guy who did it right now," Dean said.

"You are?"

"Yes," Dean promised.

"Oh. Why are they after him?" Scott asked.

"Well. Your friend has a Tumblr. And apparently he gossips about you and your werewolf powers on there with a bunch of others," Dean said.

"What?" Scott said angrily. He growled loudly.

"Stiles has been spreading my secret," Scott yelled.

"Look, calm down. Whatever you do. Don't kill anyone. Cause that's where I come in," Dean said.

"I can't believe him," Scott screamed.

While Sam was waiting inside the circle with Stiles, he heard a loud crash.

"The demons gonna try to break the window to move the salt line. If he does run into the basement. There's a devil's trap on the ceiling next to the basement stairs, the demon will be trapped there," said Sam. He took Ruby's knife and walked silently to the door. The demon busted in knocking Sam backwards. The salt circle broke and Stiles ran into the basement.

Sam took the knife and swung for the demon-Jackson. He missed twice. The demon possesing Jackson knocked Sam backwards. Sam fell backwards hitting into the wall. Dean and Scott hurried into the house.

"Sam, you can't kill him!" Dean said.

"Why not?" Sam demanded.

"It's Jackson, he's my friend," Scott said.

Sam ignored Scott and stashed the blade into the demon's body. The demon fell to the floor, leaving Scott devestated.

"What'd you do?" Scott yelled. He ran to Jackson. Stiles ran up the stairs and looked at what happened.

"What'd you do?" Stiles whispered. Tears streamed down Scott's face.

"I had too I'm sorry," Sam said.

The following morning, Sam and Dean arrived at Beacon Hills High School to talk to Scott and Stiles around the Impala.

"Thanks for helping," Scott said.

"Yeah," Stiles said.

"Will Jackson come back?" Stiles asked.

"We could have performed an excorsim and got him out but we didn't have time. I didn't need people getting hurt. I'm sorry but, Jackson is dead," said Sam.

"Oh," Stiles said.

"Be safe you two," Dean told Stiles and Scott. He and Sam entered the Impala to have a deep meaningful conversation.


End file.
